Breathe Me
by KawaiiRiniBunny
Summary: Grimmjow is assigned to a reconnaissance mission in Karakura Town. He has to live like a human for three months. It wouldn't be so bad if the damn cat from next door would stop stalking him! GrimmjowxOC Rated M for possibilities.
1. The Misson

**I had the idea for this while I was swinging on the elementary school's swings. I hope you like it.**

**I don't own Bleach, Grimmjow, Aizen or Karakura Town. I do own Koyuki, Mitsu and, unfortunatly, the creepy landlord lady.**

* * *

Aizen was a bastard.

Or so thought Grimmjow, as he walked up the stairs to the small-ish human apartment he'd been ordered to stay in for three months.

Aizen had ordered him to stay in the human world, Karakura Town to be exact, for these three months for "reconnaissance". Aizen wanted him to moniter for advanced souls, so he could find anyone of use before he destroyed the entire area in the creation of the Oken. And he had chosen Grimmjow for this job, much to the surprise of both the other Espada and Grimmjow himself.

It wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't been ordered not to attack anyone unless provoked openly by a Shinigami. Even then, he was supposed to, and Grimmjow shuddered at the thought, _retreat _to a safe location as to continue the search. Grimmjow was having serious thoughts about suicide to save him from the embarrassment.

It hadn't been too hard to set up his rent agreement with the old landlord lady, since Szayel had made him a "gigai" of sorts. It was similar to the Shinigami's, but it hid his mask and tattoo while he was wearing it. Grimmjow found it uncomfortable, like his soul was constantly rubbing against an invisible rubbery surface

"Damn, these humans make tiny apartments." Grimmjow muttered, once he looked inside his home for the next three months. It consisted of a den, a bathroom, a toilet room** (1), **a kitchen and a bedroom with a closet. The furniture consisted of two soft chairs, a couch, coffee table and televison in the den, and a queen sized bed, a desk and a hard-backed chair in the bedroom. The kitchen had an oven, sink, a table with three chairs and refrigerator, but it lacked basic supplies like dishes and, Grimmjow was disappointed to see, food.

"Damn…I have to go shopping." He sighed, and locked his door before leaving for the local stores.

* * *

Two hours later, Grimmjow returned, his arms laden with various bags. He'd bought enough food for a week, a set of silverware and dishes, and some clothes. Though the human world had its low points, he had to admit the clothes were stylish **(2)**, and the food wasn't half bad either. Better than what that prick Nnoitra made, anyways.

He put the dishes away, made himself something to eat, and sat at the couch. He picked up the remote, and turned on the TV.

He turned it off after about twenty minutes, after clicking through pointless shows and info-mercials. He did find a documentary on the history of war that looked to be interesting, but each commercial break was about ten minutes long. Not worth it.

Grimmjow sighed. This entire mission was pointless. Why did that bastard Aizen have pick _him _for this? Ulquiorra was better at this shit.

_Scratch. Scratch. _

Grimmjow looked around for the source of the scratching noise. He turned towards the back of the apartment, where it overlooked a small garden area. In the window sat a black-and-tortoishell cat, which gave out a muffled yowl when it saw that Grimmjow was looking at it.

"What the hell do you want?" He snarled, going over to the window. The cat scratched at the window again, and looked pitiful.

"Ha, like I'm letting you in."Grimmjow chuckled. He was in a really pissy mood, because he usually liked cats, due to his feline nature as a hollow. But it was refreshing to have something to boss around for a change.

He was about to shoo the cat away when a feminine voice called "Mitsu! Here kitty!"

Grimmjow turned his head to the right, and glimpsed the head of a young woman sticking her head out the window, and beckoning to the cat. "Here kitty!" She called again.

Grimmjow, sticking his head out the window in a like manner, said, "Hey woman! This your cat?" The cat, whom he guessed to be named Mitsu, immeadiatly stuck his furry head under Grimmjow's chin, and purred.

"Uh, yeah. Can I come over and get him?" The woman asked, pink faintly gracing her face. Grimmjow nodded shortly, grabbed the cat and shut the window.

"What's your problem?" He asked the cat (he noticed it was female), as he walked over to the front door. He opened it as the woman from next door was about to knock.

"Here." Grimmjow thrust the cat into the woman's arms. She looked flustered at his sudden appearance, but bowed shortly.

"Thank you. Sorry about Mitsu, she usually doesn't run off. She must really like you." The woman smiled. "My name is Koyuki Ikeda, pleased to meet you."

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. And no problem." Grimmjow watched her walk to the apartment on the right. She waved shortly, and walked inside. She had medium length black hair held back in a messy ponytail, and she wore a t-shirt and pants under a yellow apron. The apron was splattered with flour, Grimmjow guessed she was baking.

He sighed. If the most exciting thing to happen in these three months was a cat scratching at his window, then Grimmjow was in for a long haul.

Damn.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-_ SLAM.

"Goddamn alarm clock…" Grimmjow groaned from the bed. He looked at the cursed object.

6:30am.

"…Damn…" Grimmjow growled. He got up, and sat on the side of his bed. Sighing, he put his head in his hands. This was going to be an awful day, he could feel it already.

_Scratch. _

"Not again…" He let out an exasperated sigh as; once again, Mitsu sat at his window, although the location was different.

"How do you find me?" He muttered, opening the window, and grabbing the cat, which immediately started purring.

"Yeah, yeah." Grimmjow growled. He went out the front door, and went nextdoor where that woman lived. **(3)**

_Slam. Slam. Slam._

The door opened, revealing a ruffled and tired looking Koyuki. She seemed startled by Grimmjow. He, on the other hand, looked faintly pissed.

"Look, woman. Take your stupid cat and keep it inside. _Please_," he added, remembering Aizen's lecture on manners.

"Oh! Sorry, forgive me." Koyuki said quickly, taking Mitsu. "Let me make it up to you-"

"No need. Just keep the damn thing inside." Grimmjow growled, turning back to his apartment. Just when he was about to walk inside, someone wolf-whistled. Whipping his head around, he looked for the source. It was the landlady, who had to be about 60 years old. She winked, then returned to her apartment.

Grimmjow shuddered. _Maybe I should've put a shirt on. _

* * *

**1 - In Japan, the houses usually have seperate rooms for the toilet and bathroom. Much cleaner, don't you agree?**

**2- I imagine all the Espada having excellent fashion sense. Unlike Rukia.**

**3- Grimmjow already forgot her name. **

**I hope you liked it! Reviews, whether they be kind or...not kind, are always welcome. **


	2. Coffee

**Sorry it took a while. Here's the next chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers! **

_**

* * *

**__**In Las Noches**_

Ulquiorra walked behind Aizen as they strolled through the palace halls. It had been three days since Grimmjow had left, and Ulquiorra had a question he'd been wanting to ask.

"Aizen-sama?"

"Yes, Ulquiorra?" Aizen's smooth voice replied.

"I was just wondering…Why you chose _Grimmjow_ for that partictual task. He has a history of…" Ulquiorra could not find the right word for the Sexta Espada's behavior.

"I understand your concern, Ulquiorra, but I believe Grimmjow is best for this task for my own personal reasons. He has certain traits that will be successful for this mission.

_Certain traits…? _Ulquiorra was puzzled.

Aizen seemed to sense the pale man's confusion. "Do not worry, Ulquiorra. I am quite sure this mission will be a success."

* * *

Grimmjow was failing. Miserably.

He had been out since six in the morning, searching the area for advanced spiritual pressures, but so far all he could sense were those of that Kurosaki punk and his friends, but they didn't count since Aizen already knew about them.

"Dammit! Could that bastard give me a better hint than, '_Just stroll around, Grimmjow, I'm sure you'll find someone.'"_

Grimmjow, now perched on the roof of some building, glared down at the passing people.

"Useless humans…" He muttered, before clutching his stomach as it rumbled. He sniffed the air; a coffee shop was nearby. He'd eat something there.

He leapt down, and sauntered down the streets, hands in his pockets. Passing females giggled at his appearance, he meerly smirked.

_I bet Ulquiorra wouldn't get reactions like this._

He entered the coffee shop, and was greeted by the warm smells of coffee and baking goods. Random people were situated around the shop, tapping away on laptops, reading, and just sipping coffee. It was small, but not crowded. Grimmjow liked the atmosphere.

He sat in front of the counter, and peered up at the signs advertising different coffees, muffins, smoothies and many other items. He reached for his wallet** (1) **when a familier voice rang out before him.

"Can I help you?"

He looked up. That Koyuki woman was standing before him, wearing an apron. But she looked a lot different than when he'd seen her before.

She was wearing a dark blue tank top, dark skinny jeans and a gray and black scarf. She, in Grimmjow's mind, looked hot.

"Oh! I know you!" She exclaimed. Grimmjow smirked, and laid his chin in his hands.

"Yeah." Grimmjow ordered a coffee and a couple of pastries **(2)**. Koyuki brought them to him, smiling. She sat on a stool across from him, and struck up a conversation.

"So. You're new here, aren't you?" She asked, pink going across her face.

"Yeah…My, err, boss transferred me here for the time being." He said. Koyuki's faced dropped a bit.

"Oh. So, do you like living here?" She asked.

"Not really." Grimmjow muttered. "Boring as hell."

Koyuki giggled softly. "Look, I'm really sorry about Mitsu. She usually doesn't run off like that."

Grimmjow shrugged. "I already told you. It's no problem. Just keep it inside." He poked at his pastries. "Seriously, your cat is nothing compared to the landlady." Grimmjow shuddered mentally. This morning, when he was leaving, the landlady peeked through her window, and once again, winked suggestively at the blue-haired Espada. Grimmjow almost vomited right there.

Koyuki smiled softly. "Mrs. Fuu? Yeah, I heard she has this thing for younger men…" She went silent, basking in some long lost memory.

Grimmjow stared at her for a minute, wondering if he should say something. He was good with women when they weren't brooding and silent. He felt helpless.

"Er, look. I've got to go…See ya later." He dropped his money on the counter. Koyuki looked up, eyes shiny with emotion.

"R-right. See you later." She swept up the money, and turned to the cash register. Grimmjow walked out the door, right past a tall man with messy black hair who glared at him. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. _What the fuck is this punk's problem? _Grimmjow glared right back.

"Hey. What were you doing in there?" The black haired man said. Grimmjow stopped.

"What the fuck do you mean, dumbass? Obviously I was drinking coffee." Grimmjow said, crossing his arms.

The man's face turned more menacing. "No, you idiot. What were you doing talking to Koyuki?" He walked towards Grimmjow. "She's mine."

Grimmjow smirked. "Funny, but she didn't mention being owned by any dumbass. And I was only in there for a total of what, ten minutes? Yeah, we got _real _friendly."

The man walked even closer, so their eyes bored into each others. "Whatever. Just stay away from her. Or else."

"Or else what? You're gonna _breathe _in my face a little more?" Grimmjow walked on.

"You'd better watch your back, man." The man called.

Grimmjow sighed in exasperation. He'd wanted to cut that dumbass to shreds, but Aizen had forbidden any attacks on humans unless he himself was attacked.

He went home, and took a shower. It was getting hot outside, and the clothes he had chosen to wear were suffocating. He changed into something lighter, and sat on his couch.

He widened his spiritual pressure, checking every soul in the vincinty. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Meow."

"What the- You stupid fucking cat! How the hell did you get in here?!" Grimmjow shouted. Mitsu was sitting on the low table in front of him.

"Meow." The cat purred, and rubbed against him. "Leave me alone." Grimmjow said. He knew Koyuki was probably still at work, and he didn't feel like breaking into her apartment. The cat would have to stay here.

"Great. Now I'm babysitting." Grimmjow muttered unhappily. Mitsu, on the other hand, seemed delighted, and curled up in his lap. "Meow."

"Yeah, yeah…" Grimmjow sighed.

* * *

**1- Aizen gave him human money. Don't ask how he got it, I don't know.**

**2- When I wrote this, I pictured all the Espada sitting at a table and eating pastries. Well, except for Nnoitra. I can't picture him doing that...**

**Thanks for reading. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. I mean it! Reviews are always welcome.**


	3. Death and Dream

**Since all my reviewers were like, totally awesome, I wrote this short-ish chapter for you all! Thanks too: Soul of Doom, cheeky half-demon, ThierryMyst, DancingSushi and Queen Espada. If I missed anyone, then tell me, I will be sure to thank you too!**

* * *

Grimmjow was going crazy. That stupid cat had sat on his lap and purred for at least thirty minutes. He finally shoved the crazy thing off when he had to go to the bathroom, but the feline _followed him_. He couldn't even unbutton his pants with the cat just staring at him, so he decided to just break into Koyuki's apartment and drop the cat off.

He grabbed Mitsu, and went outside. When he pushed the door as a test, it slid open. He peered inside, and saw Koyuki hanging up her apron on a hook.

"Yo." He called, holding up the cat. Koyuki turned, startled, then blushed.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She cried, coming over and taking the cat. She held Mitsu up at eye level. "How are you getting out?!" She said menacingly. Mitsu just stared.

Koyuki turned back to Grimmjow. "I'm really, really, _really _sorry! Please, let me make it up to you." Koyuki bowed modestly.

Grimmjow scratched the back of his head. "Er, no, really, it's okay. I'll just have to make sure all of my windows and doors are shut." He looked around. Koyuki's apartment was the same as his in size, and it seemed to have the same number of rooms. The main difference was the feeling of home that Koyuki's had with it. Pictures sat on tables, potted plants were situated around the rooms, and he also noticed her kitchen was decked out with more sophisticated cooking untensils and machines.

"Would you like something to drink?" Koyuki asked a little shyly, gesturing him to sit down. "It's the least I could do." Grimmjow just nodded, sitting down. Koyuki went to the kitchen.

Mitsu ran off into another room, and brought back a small foam ball with her. She dropped it in his lap, and gazed at him. _You can have it_, was what her eyes seemed to say.

"Hmph." Grimmjow picked up the ball, and threw it across the room. Mitsu went after it, and bumped her head into the bookcase when the ball rolled under it.

As Mitsu fished out the ball, Grimmjow studied a framed picture on a table next to the couch. It showed Koyuki and a tall brown haired man with kind eyes. Both he and Koyuki seemed to be laughing at the cameraman, and, Grimmjow noticed, they were holding hands.

"That's Daisuke." Koyuki said, coming into the room, a tea tray in her hands. She set it down on the table, and handed Grimmjow a cup. "We were dating back then."

"Oh. Was he that same guy hanging around outside of the coffee shop today?" Grimmjow asked, sipping his tea.

"Oh, no. That's Kyouya. Just a guy I dated back in high school…I broke up with him years ago, but he's been asking me out every month." She went silent.

"Daisuke…He, um, died a year ago. In a car accident." Koyuki's eyes glistened. Mitsu abanoned her search for the foam ball, and leapt into her mistresses lap. Koyuki stroked her fur.

"Look, um, thanks for bringing back Mitsu for me. I'll try to find out how she's escaping." Koyuki stood, and lead Grimmjow to the door.

"Alright. See ya." Grimmjow went back to his apartment, and laid on his bed. He felt faintly annoyed at that Kyouya guy. Couldn't he see the woman was suffering?

"I should teach that punk a lesson…" He muttered, before rolling over and falling asleep.

* * *

_Grimmjow…Wake, Grimmjow…_

"Wha-" Grimmjow opened his eyes with a start. To his surprise, he was standing in Aizen's throne room, fully clothed in his Espada outfit.

"Greetings, Grimmjow. How is your mission going?" Aizen asked from his chair. He smiled coldly.

"Fine, Aizen-sama. I haven't sensed any beings with high spiritual densities yet, but I'm expanding my search tomorrow." Grimmjow said stiffly.

"Good. I just wanted to check up on you. Now, go back to sleep." Aizen nodded his head, and Grimmjow's sight became blurred.

"Gah!" He woke up in the human world, still in his day clothes. He shuddered. Aizen haunting his dreams was just as disturbing as Mrs. Fuu and her suggestive winking.


	4. Deathday

**I'm sorry it took so long...I really have no excuse, other than writers block. I tried to make this one longer, so please enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Grimmjow woke, took a shower, got something to eat, and was ready to leave. He turned off his lights, and headed to the front door, when he stepped on something squishy and furry.

"What the hell!" He yelled, turning on the lights. A very pissed off looking Mitsu was under his feet, hissing and arching her back.

"God damn you…" Grimmjow mumbled, grabbing the feline by her scruff. He noticed his bathroom window was open.

"Well, it's my fault this time…" he muttered, taking the cat next door. Knocking on Koyuki's door loudly, he stepped back and waited for her to open the door.

"What the hell is taking so long?" He hissed, after about ten minutes. He was about to knock down the door when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Koyuki won't be back until later this evening." Grimmjow turned, and saw a middle-aged man leaning against the doorway next to Grimmjow's.

"Huh? Why? Her stupid cat keeps breaking into my house!" Grimmjow grumbled, going towards the gray-haired man, who chuckled.

"I'm afraid that's my fault. Koyuki asked me to watch Mitsu for her while she was out. I must've left a window open. Please forgive me." He held out his arms, and took the squirming bundle of fur.

Grimmjow nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Name's Grimmjow." The man smiled, and bowed shortly.

"My name is Seikei Koji. Pleased to meet you, Grimmjow." He waved shortly, before turning back to his apartment.

"Uh, where'd Koyuki go, anyways?" Grimmjow called, before heading back to his place. Seikei turned slightly, a sad look on his face.

"Today is the one year anniversary of her boyfriend's death. She's most likely gone to visit his grave, and put flowers on the corner where the cars collided." Seikei turned back into his apartment, and shut the door.

Grimmjow stood in his own doorway for a moment, a pang of regret in his stomach, before he turned.

_Why should I worry about it? Not like there's anything I can do to help…_

* * *

Grimmjow left the apartment building the, ready to expand his search. All thoughts of Koyuki had vanished, leaving him with unpleasant thoughts of Aizen.

"Aizen…picking me for this stupid mission…I bet Nnoitra's laughing his ass off right now…" He mumbled, walking down a street crowded with shoppers. Most people were busy with their purchases, but a few, mostly teenagers, pointed at his vibrant hair and giggled behind his back.

"Look, look at his hair!"

"Yeah, it really stands out."

"I wonder where he's from, I've never seen him before…"

Grimmjow just ignored them, trying to soothe the burning ache for battle simmering in the pit of his mind.

_Don't kill them, they're just stupid humans, don't kill them…_He murmered to himself. He cursed his good hearing.

Suddenly, he felt something tugging on the leg of his pants. Looking down, he saw a little girl with brown hair, looking up into his face.

"How did you get your hair like that, mister?" She asked, pointing to Grimmjows hair. "Can you do mine like that?"

Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed his hand, and drug him over to a young woman standing in front of a clothing store.

"Look, Mueki! Look at his hair! Can you do mine like that?" The little girl cried. The young woman turned, and looked down.

"Momo? What are you doing? You just can't bother random people!" Mueki cried, grabbing her sister. She looked up at Grimmjow. "I'm _so _sorry."

"Heh, no problem." Grimmjow smirked. _This chick is hot. Nice legs…frikkin' huge chest…Mmmm, I like it… _"I'm Grimmjow."

Mueki smiled, moving her hips ever so slightly in his direction. "Mueki, and this is my step-sister, Momo." She clutched the little girl's shoulders with bright red nails. "It's a…_pleasure _to meet you."

"Likewise." Grimmjow said, running his hand up the back of his head."

Mueki smirked. "Look, sorry about my sister. She's going through a hair-phase. Last week, she was begging me to dye her hair bright green." She ran a hand through the little girls hair. "But her mom refused, fortunantly."

Grimmjow smiled slightly, before backing away. "That's cute. Well, I guess I'll see ya around…" He turned, but Mueki grabbed his shoulder.

"Look, let me make it up to you. I know this really cute coffee shop. Would you like to come get a coffee with me?" The woman batted her eyelashes , not releasing his shoulder.

"I'd love to." Grimmjow purred, turning back. "Lead the way."

_

* * *

__Tap. Tap. Tap._

Grimmjow walked up the stairs to his apartment, slowly, hands in his pockets. Mueki had taken him to the same coffee shop Koyuki worked, although the girl wasn't there. While Mueki was ordering, Grimmjow had heard the manager talking in hushed voice to another employee about the girl.

"Koyuki's out today, huh?"

"Yeah, today's the day Daisuke died."

"That was a real shame, he was a great guy. Tipped well too."

"Poor Koyuki, though. She smiles, but you can see the sorrow in her eyes. Tears me up inside, it does."

"And it doesn't help that Kyoya guy hangs out around here. Can't he sense her suffering? Someone should kick that guys ass."

Grimmjow, having pretended not to be listening, returned his attention to the busty woman next to him, although his thoughts kept returning to Koyuki throughout the conversation.

Sighing, he opened his door, and clicked on the lights. Thankfully, Mitsu was nowhere to be found. Fixing himself something to eat, he brought it out to his back landing, and sat in a plastic chair, looking up at the moon.

"Grimmjow?" A hushed voice called from the left. Looking over, he saw Koyuki on the landing next door, a broom in her hand.

"You're back." Grimmjow replied, glancing at the womans face. Another pang of regret hit his stomach when he realized the coffee shop manager was right. There was sadness hidden in her eyes.

"Yeah…Seikei told me about Mitsu. I'm sorry, once again." Koyuki smiled, slightly. "She really likes you."

"Hm. I stepped on her this morning. I didn't hurt her, did I?" Grimmjow asked, leaning back in his chair.

Koyuki's eyebrow raised, and she giggled a bit. "Not that I can tell. I swear though, that cat could survive anything." She turned to return to her apartment, but hesitated going in. Turning, she faced Grimmjow, pink once again splattered across her face.

"Um, if you're not doing anything tomorrow night, would you like to come over for dinner?" She asked, pink growing darker on her face.

Grimmjow raised his eyebrow. "As payment for your annoying cat?" He smirked at the look on her face.

"Uh, if that's what you want to call it. Will you come?" Koyuki asked, walking backwards slightly, hands behind her back.

"Sure. I'll be there. What time?" Grimmjow asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Uh, let's say…seven-thirty?" Koyuki replied. Grimmjow nodded, and smiled slightly when her face broke out into a grin.

"That's great! See you tomorrow." Koyuki turned back to her apartment, and clicked the door shut behind her.

Sighing, Grimmjow leaned back into his chair, staring up at the moon, trying to figure out that woman.

He was about to go back inside, when a face appeared over the ledge to the right. "That was a nice thing you just did, Grimmjow. Koyuki's been lonely for too long."

"Huh?" Grimmjow murmered, looking up into the face of Seikei Koji. The older man just smiled, a twinkle in his eye, before disappearing back over the ledge.

Grimmjow got up, and went back inside. Getting into bed, he turned once more to the moon shining through the window.

_Let's see what tomorrow brings…_

* * *

**Review please. Tell me what you _really _think of it, okay?**


	5. Dinner

**Here's a new chapter for you! Thank you to all my reviewers/favoriters/alerters, etc..I'd be nothing without you.**

* * *

The next morning, Grimmjow awoke a little later than usual. Grumbling, he shook the alarm clock, and was slightly annoyed to find that it was broken. He tossed it around in his hands, then gave up and decided to just buy a new one. He took a shower and got dressed, not even bothering to eat anything.

"Cheap ass apartment…Can't even supply a good alarm clock," he mumbled, going out his door. As he passed Koyuki's apartment, he remembered he had been invited over for dinner at seven-thirty.

_Huh…Well, hopefully it'll be something good_, he thought, trudging down the stairs. As he passed the building's dumpster, he realized he still had the alarm clock in his hands. He was about to toss it into the trash when someone appeared from the side.

"Ah, good morning, Grimmjow!" Seikei greeted the Espada, a smile on his face. He peered at the clock in Grimmjow's hand. "Why are you throwing that away?"

"The damn thing broke. I'm gonna go buy a new one," Grimmjow muttered, tossing it into the trash. "See ya later, old man."

Seikei watched the younger man walk off, then reached into the trash and grabbed the clock. Undoing the back, he took out two batteries.

"It's not broken, the batteries are just dead," Seikei mumbled, shaking his head. "Young people these days…"

* * *

Grimmjow walked back down the street, a small bag in his hand. He was in a sour mood, for the salesperson at the electronics store had spent over an hour trying to convice the Espada to buy various things he did not need. He had finally given up when Grimmjow threatened to rip his lungs out, and sold him a small alarm clock.

The teal-haired Arrancar stopped at a corner, waiting for the light to change, when a quiet voice sounded behind him.

"Are you Grimmjow?"

The Espada turned sharply, and blanched when he saw that a Soul had spoken his name. The Soul was male, with light brown hair framing his face, and kind eyes.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Grimmjow asked, stepping back. He narrowed his eyes.

_This guy looks familier…_

The Soul laughed lightly. "Koyuki told me about you. You don't see many people fitting her description she gave of you, so it wasn't that hard to guess." He scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know if Koyuki told you about me…"

Grimmjow smirked. "Yeah. You're that Daisuke guy. The dude she was dating." The Soul nodded. It was then Grimmjow noticed Daisuke's chain was wrapped around a light pole near the sidewalk.

_So the guy is stuck here…_Daisuke smiled, noticing where Grimmjow is looking. "This is the place I died, where the car I was in crashed. I'm stuck here because…well, because I know Koyuki is still very upset over my death." His face fell. "You have no idea what it's like…I've tried so hard to tell her to let me go on, but she can't sense me." He looked up to Grimmjow. "C-could you do me a favor?"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Could you…help Koyuki move on? Convince her that I'm okay, and it's okay for her to let go?" Daisuke's eyes were full of hope.

Unsure, Grimmjow thought this over. His initial instict told him to refuse, but something inside him felt like he should help.

Sighing, Grimmjow held up his hands. "Fine, fine. I don't know what I can do, though…" He glared at the ground.

Daisuke's face immeadiatly lifted. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. Please take care of my Koyuki, Grimmjow."

"Yeah, yeah…" Grimmjow began to walk away, mentally cursing himself.

_What the hell have I got myself into…?_

* * *

After plugging in his new alarm clock, Grimmjow changed into something nicer for dinner. Daisuke's request still rang in his ears, no matter how hard he tried to get rid of it.

At seven-twenty eight, Grimmjow was tired of waiting , and decided to just go over there. He stepped outside of his apartment and stretched, looking out at the setting sky.

_There are so many colors in the human world…It's almost gross…_He walked towards Koyuki's apartment, and rapped on the door.

It opened, and delicious smells wafted into Grimmjow's face. Koyuki appeared, looking flustered.

"You're here! Please come in," she said, stepping aside to let him in. Grimmjow immeadiatly tripped forward, for something soft was winding it's way between his ankles.

"Mitsu, go back to your basket," Koyuki scolded the cat. Looking up to Grimmjow, she smiled uncertainly. "Sorry. I tried locking her in my room, but after a while she started throwing herself against the door…" She trailed off, glaring down at the cat.

"Hmph." Grimmjow shook the cat off his feet, and took off his shoes. "Er, thanks for inviting me over," he said uncertainly, scratching the back of his head. _Damn, I'm no good at this 'being nice' crap…_

Koyuki waved her hand in front of her face. "No, thank you. I haven't had anyone over in a while, it was getting a little boring around here." She wiped her hands on her apron and guestered to her kitchen. "Please come in."

With Mitsu in tow, Grimmjow entered the kitchen and sat at the small table. Kyuki went over to the stove, and took something off, placing it in a bowl.

"I don't know if you've ever had this, although it's pretty popular." She came over with a large bowl of noodles, a red sauce that smelled of tomatoes, and various other things. "It's called spaghetti. It's Italian." She took off her apron and sat down.

They eat for a couple of minutes, when Mitsu entered the room, a plush mouse in her jaws. She placed it on the floor, and pushed its back with her paw, making it squeak. Koyuki kicked it out of the room, making Mitsu skid around and chase after it.

"Sorry about that." She smiled, picking up her napkin. "I think she has a crush on you, Grimmjow." She lifted her fork, bringing it to hover near her mouth, before she set it down.

Grimmjow looked up at her, noodles hanging out of his mouth. Slurping them up, he straightened. "Why're you looking at me like that?" He questioned, wiping his hands.

Koyuki blushed. "Nothing. I'm sorry. I was just lost in thought…" she trailed off, looking out her small window. "So do you like it here yet?"

Pondering her question, Grimmjow laid back in his seat, and looked at the female before him.

_Could you…help Koyuki move on? Convince her that I'm okay, and it's okay for her to let go? _Daisuke's request hovered faintly in his ears, a gentle hum accenting the mood in the room.

Placing his arms behind his head, Grimmjow sighed. "Nope. I don't really like this place at all." Koyuki's hands trembled at these words, relaying her disappointment.

"But I think I could learn to like it…after a while." Grimmjow muttered, gazing out the window as well. "There's definantly a chance I could."

Koyuki grinned. "I'm glad." She glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall. "It's getting kinda late. You probably want to head out…"

Grimmjow shrugged. "I'm in no hurry." Koyuki smiled softly, picking up their plates. "Then, would you like some ice cream?" She asked.

Grimmjow nodded, stretching. When Koyuki went over to the sink, Mitsu took the oppurtunity to curl up in Grimmjow's lap. Giving up, Grimmjow scratched her behind the ears, causing her to purr loudly.

Turning around, Koyuki sighed at her obsessive cat. "Oh, Mitsu." She placed a small bowl of ice cream in front of the Espada.

They ate for a while, talking over small things like Koyuki's job and the other tenants in the building. When Grimmjow finally decided to leave, Koyuki's face fell a bit, but she showed him to the door with a smile.

"Thank you for coming over. I hate to admit it, but I've been a little lonely ever since…well, ever since Daisuke died." She opened the door, and Grimmjow stepped out.

"Yeah, er, I had a good time." Grimmjow mumbled. He felt like he should say something more, _do _something more, but nothing came out.

"Well…See ya around." Grimmjow waved slightly before going into his own apartment. Not even bothering to change clothes, he plopped face down on the bed and groaned into his pillow.

_What am I doing…?_

* * *

**Review please. Tell me what you think...**


	6. Teatime

****

I'm very sorry it took so long! I had alot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it!

**I don't own anything Bleach-related. I'm just a fan writing fan stories.**

* * *

Click. Click.

The sound of quick footsteps echoed through the halls of Las Noches, making the empty halls seem even more deserted. Ulquiorra, walking quickly to his destination, seemed oblivious to the emptiness.

He quickly came up on a large stone door, at which he paused. Rapping his knuckles against it twice, he heard the sound of glass shattering, then an angry voice began to sound.

"Lumina, you idiot! Stop dropping beakers at every single sound!" The almost feminine voice drew closer to the door where Ulquiorra waited. It was thrown open to reveal a very angry looking Syazel, who narrowed his eyes at the green-eyed Espada before him.

"Ulquiorra? What do you want?" Syazel drawled, leaning against the door frame. "That ointment I gave you should've gotten rid of that rash…" **(1)**

"That's not why I'm here," Ulquiorra said quickly. "Aizen-sama requires your presence in the communications room." He began to walk away, motioning for the pink-haired Espada to follow.

Sighing, Syazel grumbled and turned back to his Fraccion. "I won't be gone for long. Break anything else, and I will eat you as soon as I get back, do you hear me?" And without any further instruction, he left.

* * *

"Ah, Syazel. You're just in time," Aizen spoke from his place in front of a large screen. Next to him stood Ulquiorra, Gin, and Tousen with Wonderweiss on the ground, 'oohing ' and 'aahing' at every blinking light.

"I couldn't be more happy to be here, Aizen-sama," Syazel spoke sarcastically, stepping up to his master. "What was so urgent that I had to be summoned during an important experiment, however?"

Smiling slightly, Aizen turned to Gin, who clicked a button below the screen. Static appeared, then was transferred the image of a very pissed off looking Grimmjow.

"Took you long enough!" Grimmjow shouted, running his hands through his hair. Ignoring him, Aizen spoke to Syazel.

"Grimmjow's gigai has stopped working, Syazel. He is unable to go outside of the building, and therefore, unable to perform the task I have assigned to him." The illusion master's eyes narrowed as he gazed at the Octava Espada. "Do you have an explination?"

Shaking his head, Syazel spoke once more. "Not in the slightest. The gigai's I designed were flawless. Grimmjow must've broken his."

"What! You fucking bastard! I didn't break it, it was your half-assed designing job that fucking broke it!" Grimmjow yelled, pointing a finger in the Octava's direction.

"Hush, Grimmjow," Aizen spoke, making the Sexta quiet. Turning once more to Syazel, he looked him in the eye. "Is there a way to fix it?"

"Not without me going down there myself. I don't think Grimmjow has the ability to follow directions, much less fix a fragile object like a gigai.

Glowering, Grimmjow chose not to say anything to Syazel. Instead he turned to Aizen. "Come down here? Where's the prick gonna stay?"

"With you, of course," Aizen said. "I'm sure you'll manage, Grimmjow." Peering off to the side, Aizen caught sight of Wonderweiss poking random buttons on the display board. "Prepare for Wonderweiss to be coming with you, Syazel. He could use the experience."

"Not him too!" Grimmjow yelled. "But of course, you have to pick two of the weirdest looking Arrancar to come down here…I'm building a reputation, you know!"

All on the other side of the screen ignored his ranting. Clearing his throat, Ulquiorra stepped forward. "If I may, Aizen-sama, perhaps you should send someone other than Wonderweiss…I doubt someone like Syazel could handle-"

"Oh, shut up, rash-boy." Syazel snapped, making Ulquiorra close his jaw and look away. Bowing slightly, he began to leave.

"I'll prepare immeadiatly, Aizen-sama."

"Fuck!" Grimmjow muttered, turning away from the screen. It was one of the machines Syazel had sent with him, disguised as everyday objects. The communcator, for example, looked like a regular human-made television.

Going over to the couch, Grimmjow sat on it, crossing his arms over his chest as he glowered at the wall. He still wore the human clothes he had bought, however, his mask fragment, Espada number and hollow hole had returned to their visible forms. Fortunantly, the hole and number were hidden by his clothes, so he didn't have to worry about explaining them to curious onlookers. The mask was a different story.

The gigai had stopped working just as he entered the coffee shop where Koyuki worked, as he was on his way to grab something quick to eat. He hadn't realized it had happened until he sat at a stool, and was questioned by a nerdy-looking teen sitting next to him.

"Are you a cosplayer?" The kid had asked. Glowering at the kid, Grimmjow muttered a "Excuse me?" before more teens of the same nature crowded around him.

"He's got to be cosplaying…Not from anything I've ever seen before."

"I like his dedication. Going out in public with hair like that, plus that weird fang thing on his mouth…"

"Yeah…I wonder how he gets it to stay like that!"

Becoming more concerned, Grimmjow reached up to his face and felt a cold, hard surface. "Fuck!" He yelled, getting up. Patting his abdomen, his fingers pressed against a small, empty surface beneath his shirt. Growling audibly, he stomped out of the coffee shop, brushing past a flustered looking Koyuki who had just entered.

"Grimmjow-san! What's the matter?" She called, but the Espada ignored her as he rushed back to his aparment. Once inside, he shut all the curtains and headed to the bath room. In front of the mirror, he pulled off his shirt and gazed at the now visible hole in his stomach. Twisiting around, he noticed his number was back in place, the ink in contrast with his skin.

After cussing loudly for a few moments, he had contacted Hueco Mundo, getting Tousen on the screen. After swearing loudly at the former captain, who called Aizen to the room, he began to calm down once his master appeared. He didn't really like Aizen all that much, but the man had a calming aura, even through a screen and across dimensions.

And now, after the discussion, he sat on the couch and waited for Syazel and Wonderweiss to show up.

_Just great…_

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

"It's about fucking time!" Grimmjow called, getting up from the couch. Going over to the door, he pulled it open, revealing a smiling Syazel and a rather uninterested Wonderweiss, both in human garb.

"It took you six hours to get here?" Grimmjow muttered, moving aside to let them in. They stepped inside, peering around at the interior of his aparment. Grimmjow noticed they were both wearing gigai, as their masks were not visible.

"My apologies, but gathering the required equipment took longer than expected," Syazel muttered. "Especially with Wonderweiss picking up every single beaker and test tube in my lab…Anyways, onto business!" Syazel said. He was wearing rather stylish human clothes that fit his body and his personality perfectly. Tight pants and a rather loose button-up shirt in varying colors accented his hair nicely, something Grimmjow had noticed immeadiatly.

Wonderweiss, too, was wearing clothes that suited him. Baggy-legged pants and a dark hoodie made him look less like a stupid kid and more like a somewhat normal looking being. He still 'oohh'd' and 'ahhh'd' at every single thing, however.

"Since the gigai I prepared are ingested into the body, making a force-field like barrier restricting our hollow-like aspects from being seen, all I have to do is take a sample of your DNA," Syazel said, taking out a rather large and nasty-looking needle from a bag he had been carrying, "and modify the gigai to continue working inside you. Come here, Grimmjow."

Backing up a bit, Grimmjow eyed the needle. "I dunno…" he muttered. "That thing looks painful…"

Wonderweiss seemed to think the same. Once he caught sight of the needle, he began to mumble loudly, pointing to the object and backing away swiftly, knocking over various objects in his path.

"It's okay, Wonderweiss. I'm not going to stick you with this…Just Grimmjow, I assure you," Syazel cried cheerfully, turning towards the Arrancar. Wonderweiss became more panicked, and began to run towards the door, and cowered against it.

"I guess the kid doesn't like needles…"**(2)** Grimmjow muttered. After he had spoken, there was a soft knock on the door which made all the occupants in the aparment jump. Cursing softly, Grimmjow nudged Wonderweiss away from it, and pulled it open.

It was Koyuki, standing outside with worried expression on her face. "Sorry to bother you, Grimmjow, but you looked a little upset this morning, and then when I got home a few minutes ago I heard crashes in…your…room…" Koyuki cleared off as she noticed the new inhabitants. Syazel, with his bright pink hair and large needle in hand, and Wonderweiss, who seemed to have completely forgotten all about it, and seemed intrigued by this new person.

"Ooohaaah!" He mumbled quietly, coming forward and tugging on the apron Koyuki was wearing. "Waaahhhh…"

"Oh my," Koyuki said quietly. "Hello…" She patted the top of his blonde head softly. Looking back up at Grimmjow, she smiled softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had guests…"

"They're not really guests…" Grimmjow muttered, but was pushed aside by Syazel, who grasped both of Koyuki's hands into his own, and shook them quickly.

"My dear! It's very nice to meet you. My name is Syazel Aporro Granz, and I know we've just met, but could you do me a favor and baby-sit my young charge while I deal with Grimmjow for a few hours? He's come down with a…sickness…and me, being a brilliant doctor and all, must see to him immeadiatly." Not waiting for an answer, Syazel nudged Wonderweiss out the door and onto the landing.

"His name is Wonderweiss, and I'm sure he'll be no trouble." And without any other kind of instruction, he shut the door, leaving a flustered Koyuki outside with Wonderweiss.

* * *

_Two hours later…_

* * *

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck…" Grimmjow muttered as Syazel re-injected a blue liquid into his vein for the fourth time. The self-proclaimed genius had been mixing different things together for ages, and was just now finishing.

"There. Your gigai should activate any moment now…Yes, there it goes," Syazel said, obviously pleased with himself. Getting up and looking into a mirror, Grimmjow looked over his torso. It was true, his hollow-like attributes were now gone.

"Finally," he muttered, pulling on his shirt. "I suppose telling you to get the fuck out wouldn't do me any good, would it…"

Ignoring the blue-haired Espada, Syazel gathered up his equipment, and sighed. "I suppose we'd better go rescue that girl from Wonderweiss," he said, heading outside.

"Her name is Koyuki," Grimmjow called, following him. "Hey! Wait, you pink haired bastard!"

He rushed over just as Syazel knocked politely on Koyuki's door. There was a slight pause, making Grimmjow fear the worst, before the door opened, revealing a flour-covered Koyuki. Strangely enough, he face was flushed pink with the after-effects of laughter.

"Oh! I'm glad you came over. You're little friend just helped me make some cakes for tea. Can you join us for tea?" She asked, smiling. Grimmjow was about to open his mouth when Syazel rushed inside.

"Why, we'd be _delighted!_" He beamed, pulling Grimmjow inside. The Sexta sighed quietly, before settling on the couch next to Syazel, who was surveying his surroundings with obvious interest.

"Meow!" Mitsu came into the room, and jumped in Grimmjow's lap. She began to purr, and settled down comfortably.

"Whose your girlfriend?" Syazel said slyly. "You bastard."

* * *

After the small tea, in which Wonderweiss emerged from Koyuki's kitchen covered in flour and licking a batter-covered spoon, Syazel excused himself from the apartment, saying he had business to take care of. He took Wonderweiss with him, leaving Grimmjow with a now blushing Koyuki.

"He's so cute," Koyuki said, looking fondly at Wonderweiss's departing form. "He doesn't talk, though, does he."

"Not in all the time I've known him," Grimmjow replied, in a slightly better mood. Smiling, Koyuki sat next to him.

"How do you know them, Grimmjow? I realized I don't know much about you at all…you know a lot about me, however," she said quietly, glancing not-so-briefly at the picture of her and Daisuke on the table.

"Er…Syazel's a…friend from work. And Wonderweiss is the…adopted child of another friend," Grimmjow muttered, thinking on the spot. "Syazel's a scientist and a doctor…and when I wasn't feeling well this morning, I called him and he came over. I guess he was watching Wonderweiss, so that's why he came along as well."

Nodding, Koyuki gathered up the plates and cups, accepting help from Grimmjow when he offered to help her carry it all into her kitchen.

"Thanks," she said, putting all the dishes in the sink. "I haven't had so many guests in a long time. It was a nice change of pace."

Raising a blue eyebrow, Grimmjow leaned against her counter, an impressive figure in the dim light. "You…don't really associate much outside of work, do you," he said.

Stopping for a moment, Koyuki glanced in his direction. "Not really," she said quietly. "I used to a lot…but when Daisuke died…I just cut myself off from everyone, I guess. I was little depressed, and just didn't feel up to anything." Mistu, who had been licking flour off the floor, purred and rubbed against her legs. Smiling, she looked back at Grimmjow.

"Mitsu helped, though. She's a great listener," Koyuki slid closer to Grimmjow. "And you're very kind too. I feel like I can trust you," she said, turning to the table where she began to clean off the remnants of her and Wonderweiss's baking adventure.

A lump rose in Grimmjow's throat, not stemming from nerves. Moving behind the young woman in front of him, his hands moved slowly around her waist. Koyuki froze, turning to face him. "Grimmjow…"

Moving his face in towards her, the Espada murmered, "You can trust me," before closing the gap between their mouths in a soft, yet fevered kiss.

He had barely made contact before Koyuki pushed him away, hand on her lips. "I think you should go," she said quietly, stepping away from him. She had the beginning of tears in her eyes, something that made Grimmjow very upset. He did not want to see her like this…especially if _he_ had caused it…

"Yeah…" he muttered, heading towards the door. "Thanks for the food," he called, leaving and shutting the door softly behind him.

* * *

_Fuck! What the fuck was I thinking?! _

Grimmjowed mentally beat himself as he lay in bed, tossing and turning, unable to sleep. It was past 11 p.m., and everyone was asleep, save for him. Syazel had decided to sleep on the couch, and Wonderweiss had made himself very comfortable in the bathtub.

_I shouldn't have done that...What was I thinking?! _He rolled over, pressing his face into the pillow. He fell into a fitfull sleep, with the memory of how warm Koyuki felt in his arms lingering in the back of his mind.

* * *

**1- I don't know where that came from. I just had to put something like that in...I love Ulquiorra, but he's fun to play with.**

**2- What kid likes needles?**


	7. Hero

**Thanks so much to all the reviewers! It really keeps me going.**

**I don't own anything related to Bleach. I own my OC's. That's all.**

* * *

The sheets were warm underneath Grimmjow's muscular form as he lay on the verge of consciousness. He rolled over onto his side, and opened his eyes sleepily.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" He yelled, trying to sit up away from the pink-haired person laying next to him. His legs felt like they were stuck, but as he looked, he realized it was due to the fact that Wonderweiss was sprawled across the foot of his bed.

When he finally wrenched himself free and rolled to the ground, he sat up and barked loudly. "What the fuck? Get out of my bed, you bastards!"

Wonderweiss mumbled something in his sleep, and migrated to the warm spot that Grimmjow had vacated. Syazel merely raised his head, looking at the disgruntled Espada on the floor.

"I'm trying to sleep," he huffed, then plopped back down.

Cursing under his breath, Grimmjow stood, and made his way to the shower. He turned the knob all the way to the hot symbol, and stood in the running water for almost 20 minutes, trying to figure out why he felt so bad.

After he'd got out of the shower and gotten dressed, he made his way to the kitchen. As he rounded the corner, he noticed Wonderweiss sitting at his small table, wolfing down something on a plate. Looking over to the stove, he watched as Syazel lazily stirred something in a bowl.

"You're going to have a tremendous water bill if you keep taking showers like that," Syazel said. He was wearing clothes similar to the ones he had on yesterday, and also had a light blue apron around his waist. It wasn't something Grimmjow wanted to see first thing in the morning.

"Where'd you get that?" The blue-haired Arrancar muttered, sitting at the table and laying his head on the surface.

"That girl from next door let me borrow it. I wouldn't want to get food on myself, would I?" Syazel muttered as if it should have been obvious. "By the way…you came back in a very bad mood last night. Did something happen?"

Once Syazel had mentioned it, everything from last night flooded back into Grimmjow's head. He groaned against the table, arms crossed around his head. "Shut the fuck up. It's none of your business," he growled.

Raising an eyebrow, Syazel sighed. Setting down his spoon, he walked over at sat at the table next to Grimmjow.

"Look. I'm not going to pretend I care about what happened, because I don't. But moping around and acting like an idiot isn't going to help," Syazel drawled. "If you feel those certain…_urges_, then go take them out on one of the other females out there, since that one was obviously a failure."

Looking up at the scientist, something grew in Grimmjow's chest. The sense of failure and humiliation was smothered by the growing flame of anger and jealously.

"Yeah," he muttered. _There's plenty of other people out there_…

He rose from his spot at the table, and grabbed his apartment key. "I'm going out," he muttered, heading for the door. As he reached for the handle, a thought crossed his mind.

"By the way," he called to Syazel, who peeked out of the kitchen. "Where'd you learn so much about that crap anyways?"

Smiling deviously, Syazel's eyes glinted. "Weekly soap operas. Ichimaru loves them too." **(1)**

Shaking his head, Grimmjow left the apartment. Stretching in the sun, he noticed Seikei coming up the stairs, bags of groceries in his hands. When the old man saw Grimmjow, he smiled slightly.

"Good morning, Grimmjow. Heading out?" Seikei set his bags down, and looked out over the edge of the railing.

Nodding slightly, Grimmjow avoided the man's gaze, which was surprisingly stern. He headed down the stairs the man had just come up, eager to get away from there.

"It's not worth it, Grimmjow!" The man's voice called from the top of the stairs. "In the end, you'll only end up hurting you both!"

Grimmjow feigned not hearing, and disappeared around the corner. As he shuffled down the street, hands in his pockets, something in the man's words struck him somewhere, but he shut it away.

* * *

After a few hours of searching, Grimmjow found who he was looking for at the mall once again. Mueki sat at a table, sipping a bright drink. When she noticed Grimmjow, she rose from her seat seductively, attracting stares from a few other male shoppers in the process.

"I've been wondering where you got to, Grimmjow," she purred, wrapping her arm around his. "Let's go somewhere quieter and…talk."

* * *

The couple walked down the now dim streets, the glow of the setting sun creating a lovely atmosphere. Grimmjow looked ahead of him, Mueki's shrill voice jabbering away in his ear.

Not listening to the woman, Seikei's words kept running through his head. Am I doing the right thing? He thought grimly as they rounded a corner on their way to Mueki's apartment.

"-And there's that little coffee shop, oh, it's really busy tonight, let's just go to my apartment," Mueki continued as the passed the little café.

It was indeed crowded, with most of the usual customers. Kyoya sat outside with his punk friends, ever so often glancing inside at someone. Following his gaze, Grimmjow watched as Koyuki brought pastries out of the kitchen, and handed them to two business men sitting at the counter. One of them said something to her, and she laughed, face turning pink. Not once did she look towards the door or windows out front.

Walking faster, Grimmjow didn't look back. A lump had grown in his throat, and he concentrated on the road instead.

Once they were inside Mueki's apartment, Grimmjow was shoved to the couch. Mueki began to smother his face and neck with light kisses and nips, her hands rubbing his chest.

Grimmjow didn't do anything, and instead just closed his eyes as his shirt was pulled off. He leaned back further into the couch, listening to the breath of the person on his lap.

_You'll only end up hurting you both! _Seikei's voice rang out in his head. Heart jolting, Grimmjow looked down, wanting to see soft brown hair, but was met with bright blonde.

His hands came up to Mueki's shoulders, and he lifted her off. The disheveled woman gave him a weird look as she tumbled onto the couch. Smirking, she began to unbutton her blouse, but stopped when she noticed Grimmjow pulling his shirt back on.

"Where are you going? Grimmjow!" She shrieked as Grimmjow pulled open her door and left, a determined look on his face.

He walked quickly back to the coffee shop, only to see that it had closed, and that everyone was gone. Cursing, he jogged back to the apartments where he lived, noticing immediately that Koyuki's light was off.

Entering his own apartment, he looked around for Syazel and Wonderweiss, but they had already departed back to Hueco Mundo. A note left on the table from Syazel read;

_Grimmjow,_

_Aizen-sama has called Wonderweiss and I back to Hueco Mundo. That woman's apron is on a chair in your kitchen. Would you mind giving it back?_

_P.S – I stole your blender. _**(2)**

Shaking his head, Grimmjow grabbed Koyuki's apron from the kitchen, and left the apartment. He tried rapping on the door, but no one answered.

"That's weird," he muttered. Turning, he tripped slightly over Mitsu, who had come up behind him.

"Stupid cat…" he muttered. Reaching down to pick her up, Mitsu hissed, and leapt away. She sped down the stairs, but stopped just before the street and looked back. She yowled loudly, and began to pace back and forth.

Sensing something was wrong, Grimmjow followed the cat as she lead them through a maze of dimly lit streets. Suddenly, a shriek split the air, and Mitsu jolted off at top speeds down the street they were on.

Running to keep up with the cat, Grimmjow heard distance voices, leering and making jokes at someone. Anger and fear, fear that he wouldn't make it in time, drove him to a sprint as he came upon the place where Mitsu had lead him.

Kyoya and two of his friends had Koyuki on the ground, part of her shirt was ripped away. The woman had a scared yet defiant look on her face. Her eyes locked with the teal ones belonging to Grimmjow, and the Espada's heart began to beat faster with anger.

"Fucking bitch!" One of Kyoya's friends cursed. He sat on the ground, examining his leg. It was bleeding from a puncture in the shin. "Goddamnit…"

Only Koyuki seemed to have noticed Grimmjow's appearance. She held her arm tenderly, and struggled to rise.

"No!" Kyoya barked, pushing her to the ground. He tried to straddle himself over her, but was met with a strong kick to the face from Koyuki's boot. He slumped backwards, clutching his nose.

"Bitch!" He muttered, spitting out blood. "You can kick me all you want, but there's no way you're getting outta here. There's no one here to save you!" Kyoya laughed, and tried to lunge again, but something grabbed the back of his shirt, holding him back

"Oh really?" Grimmjow shoved the man on the ground, and stepped on his back. "What makes you say that, asshole?"

The unwounded friend of Kyoya came up behind Grimmjow, and punched him in the head. Grimmjow's head was knocked forward, but the attack only fueled his anger, and he swung his arm around, knocking the man to the ground.

The man with the bleeding leg sat frozen on the ground, sweat pouring down his face. "P-please don't hurt me!" He whimpered as Grimmjow came towards him, a indifferent look on his face.

_Oomph! _The man fell backwards, blood streaming from his face. Grimmjow surveyed his work with a satisfied look, then turned back to Koyuki.

She had sat herself up against a bench, and was examining her arm. Walking over, Grimmjow caught saw that her attackers had ripped the shoulder of her shirt out, and her creamy skin could be seen in the dim light.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly. Looking up, Koyuki nodded. "I think so. My arm is only sprained, and…they didn't do anything," she said. "I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't shown up." She smiled. "How did you find me?"

Grimmjow pointed to a pair of eyes peeking out from a bush. "Your cat," he said. "She lead me here."

Koyuki's eyes widened in surprise. "Mitsu?" She asked. She began to stand, but was stopped when Grimmjow lifted her at the waist.

"Wha-? What are you doing?" She cried as she was hoisted over the Espada's shoulder.

"Carrying you," Grimmjow muttered simply. "You shouldn't be walking."

"I can walk!" Koyuki said indignantly as they started back. "You're just caught in the whole 'hero' thing, aren't you?"

"Shut up," Grimmjow said, amused. He'd never been called a hero before.

He liked it.

* * *

**1- Makes you wonder what kinds of shows the other espada like...**

**2- Grimmjow has no use for it anyways.**

**Review if you can.**


	8. Known

This ones a little shorter. Sorry about that...

**I claim NO affiliation to anything related to Bleach. This is FANfiction.**

* * *

"I can walk, you know."

"You got hurt. You shouldn't walk."

"I hurt my _arm_, Grimmjow. There's nothing wrong with my legs."

"Hm."

Sighing in exasperation, Koyuki consented to hang over Grimmjow's shoulder as he walked back down the dimly lit streets. Mitsu could be seen every so often as she dashed under the street lamps, tail held up as she followed the quick movements of bats.

Grimmjow eyed the feline, thinking of how lucky it was that he'd shown up when he did. _If I hadn't_…he shook his head slightly, confused.

She was just a human. _A human. _Grimmjow had messed around with various female arrancar back in Las Noches, all of them extrememly alluring, and extrememly willing to please the strong espada. He had them literally lining up at his feet.

So why was she different? It was like a part of him had awakened to something he had longed for, had ached for. Every look, every touch, set his skin on fire.

And now he had her tossed over his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her legs. He could smell the dirt she'd been sitting in, and the sweet scent of the pastries and coffee she'd served to her customers. The mere simplicity of it all was amazing.

"You know, you seem very familier to me somehow," Koyuki spoke softly, breaking Grimmjow's thoughts. He looked back to see her staring off into the distance.

"Huh?" He muttered, turning his head back.

"I don't mean like in a 'I've seen you before!' kind of way. More like a, 'I've _known_ you before.' Like you fit, somewhere, in all of _this_," she waved her hands around. "I don't know how to explain it…"

Grimmjow pondered her words as she fell silent. Thinking about it, he felt in the same manner. Even the thought of knowing a woman named Koyuki Ikeda had latched itself into Grimmjow's conscience.

_Maybe we're getting somewhere after all…_

* * *

_**In Las Noches**_

The light of the faintly glowing Hyogyoku etched mysterious patterns across Aizen's face. He sat in his chair, head on his hand.

_Click._

The leader of the Arrancar barely moved as the noise announced someone had entered his room. He smiled faintly as Gin came to stand near him, imagining the fox-like grin stretched across his face.

"I've just been down vistin' Syzeal. He brought back one of them 'blendy' things from the human world. Claims he only wants to study human inventions, but I 'spect he's gonna do somethin' creepy wit' it," Gin half-joked. "Maybe make some of his fraccion inta smoothies…" **(1)**

"Oh dear," Aizen said quietly. Cocking his head slightly, Gin walked forward.

"Ya know, I've been wonderin' what you're plannin' with this whole 'reconassaince' thing you've got goin' on. Seems like you've got a bigger idea of what's goin' on down there…"

Aizen turned his sight onto the ex-shinigami. "You are correct, Gin," he said quietly. "Grimmjow has a very important decision to make ahead of him. I want to see whether or not he makes the correct one."

Grinning wider, Gin shook his head. "Correct for him, or correct for you, Aizen-sama?"

Aizen only smirked.

_**Back in the Human World**_

* * *

Grimmjow sat on Koyuki's couch while the woman changed out of her dirtied and torn clothing. Mitsu sat on the Espada's lap, purring as he scratched her ears.

"You really have no idea how grateful I am to you, Grimmjow," Koyuki's voice rang out from her room. "And Mitsu too," she added, walking back into the room.

Sitting on the couch next to him, Koyuki smiled softly, holding her arm tenderly close to her body, a ice-pack sitting on the bruise that had formed.

"What were you doing out so late, anyways?" Koyuki questioned. Blushing suddenly, she shook her head. "It's none of my business, really…"

Shaking his head, Grimmjow frowned. "I was making a big mistake, that's what I was doing," he muttered. Yawning, he leaned back into the couch.

Getting up, Koyuki walked towards the kitchen. "Would you like something to eat?" She asked.

"You don't have to, your arm is hurt," Grimmjow said, sitting up. Laughing, Koyuki smiled. "Don't worry, I was just going to order take-out."

* * *

One China Special later, Grimmjow sighed and leaned back into Koyuki's couch, discarding his disposable chopsticks into a empty take-out box. Through half-lidded eyes, he watched as Koyuki settled on the floor, leaning up against the couch. Mitsu, who had been given her own shrimp dish, was sprawled belly-up under the low table, tail twitching every so often.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Grimmjow spoke. "I'm sorry," he said suddenly. "For that other night. I shouldn't have done that to you."

Gazing into her palms, Koyuki sighed. "It's alright. It's just…I've been single for a while now, and I got a little…upset."

"I guess I had made myself stay away from any sort of affection. For a while after Daisuke's death, I lived in this delusion that he was coming back," she said quietly, sniffling. She wiped her eyes, and laughed. "Kind of stupid, right?"

Grimmjow didn't answer. He only watched as Koyuki stood to sit next to him on the couch.

"But now, I'm thinking…maybe it's okay to move on. Because Daisuke isn't coming back, and because I'm only making everything more difficult for myself." Koyuki turned to face Grimmjow. "Am I making sense?"

Grimmjow sighed. "I have no fucking idea what you're talking about."

Sitting up, Grimmjow ran his hands through his hair, grinning at the appalled look on Koyuki's face.

"I've never thought about the kind of stuff you're waist-high in. I've never had someone give a goddamn shit about what I feel, and I've never done the same to anyone else," Grimmjow growled.

"But all I can fucking think about when I'm with you is how much I want to understand every fucking thing. You confuse the shit outta me!" He stood, one hand in his pocket, the other running through his hair.

"Thanks for the dinner," he said, then left, Koyuki sitting on the couch, a sad look on her face.

* * *

**(1) Heh heh...Fraccion smoothies. Lumina and Verona flavored! Yum yum...**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! 51 reviews! Wow!**

**I tried really hard not to make Grimmjow OOC...Please don't kill me Grimmjow fans.**

**Review if you can!**


	9. Pain

**A/N: Alrighty, then. You've all probably either completely forgotten about this story or hate me for not updating. I apologize...I never thought this would happen.**

**To put it short, I am very thankful for all the reviews and readers. Honestly, I don't believe I deserve all the nice things people have said about this story, but I'm going to try and live up to your expectations from now on. **

**I know it's short, but I just wanted to get something out there while I plan the rest of the story. You may notice a difference in how Grimmjow and the others act from now on- I'm going to try and keep the canon characters more canon and give the OC's a bit more depth.**

**So, once again, enjoy!**

* * *

He couldn't stay in cooped up in that dismal apartment after his conversation with Koyuki, so Grimmjow decided to take a walk. He needed the crisp night air to clear his head.

_I'm the Sexta Espada...I have a job to do. I can't keep getting distracted by human girls and their emotions. I'm stronger than that... _He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the man walking towards him.

"Grimmjow-san? What are you doing out this late?"

Looking up, Grimmjow stopped as Seikei stepped into the light from a lamppost. Smirking, he thrust his hands into his pockets. "I could ask you the same, old man."

Seikei smiled softly. "Haha, I suppose you could." There was a heavy silent as both males stood facing each other on the quiet sidestreet.

"Actually, Grimmjow...I'm glad I caught you here. I've been wanting to speak to you for a while. Will you walk with me?" Seikei turned, gesturing for Grimmjow to join him.

Hesitating, Grimmjow looked back to the lights of the apartments behind him. He wasn't ready to go back yet.

"Yeah, sure. Lead the way."

–

They walked in silence for a while, the graying man and the blue-haired Espada. Grimmjow was beginning to wonder if Seikei was ever going to talk when he stopped at an intersection. "Do you know where we are, Grimmjow?"

Looking around him, Grimmjow almost said no when he noticed the small vase of flowers sitting beside a lamppost. "Yeah...this is where Koyuki's boyfriend died, right?"

Nodding, Seikei clasped his hands behind his back and gazed up at the sky. "I've known Koyuki ever since she came to live in Mrs. Fuu's apartments. That was about...three or four years ago. I still remember seeing her and Daisuke carrying furniture in that first week. They were a very happy couple."

Rolling his eyes, Grimmjow kicked his feet against the ground. "Did you bring me out here just to make me feel bad, old man? Because I can think of a thousand other things I'd rather be doing right now."

Laughing, Seikei turned to the Espada. "I'm sure you can. I'm just asking you to hear what I have to say before you ditch me." Without waiting for a definite reply, Seikei began to speak.

"Like I said, they were a very happy couple. One of those couples people write love songs about. So it was only natural that Koyuki be very upset when Daisuke's life ended. The other tenants and I tried to help her all we could, but there's only so much a human can do."

"Then...you came along. You weren't the most charming of men, but I could tell Koyuki liked you. I decided to keep a eye on your interactions with her, you see, because I didn't want her to be hurt so soon after losing Daisuke. I had my doubts at first, but you seemed to be a unique person."

Grimmjow grunted. "Thanks for the compliments, but I don't see where this is going." _What's up with this guy?_

Seikei turned, and sighed. "All I want you to know is that Koyuki thinks very highly of you, Grimmjow. And I don't want to see her hurt again."

"Look, old man. I'm not some lovey-dovey prince whose come to rescue the princess stuck in the tower. Fuck, I'm only here because my boss made me live in this shitty little suburb. And if I have it my way, I'll be out of here before long. So don't go thinkin' I've got something for that girl, because I don't," Grimmjow spat. "Love doesn't exist in the kind of life I live, even if I wanted it to."

Turning, he began to walk away. "She deserves better than me, anyways. So fuck off."

Seikei watched the blue-haired man walk away with a sad look in his eye. If only you knew...

* * *

**So, there it is. If you want, you can drop suggestions as to where you'd like to see more explanation on things. I've very grateful for all your support.**

**Review if you want.**


	10. A New Start

**Thank you _so, so, so_ much to everyone who reviewed. Your words were very encouraging and I was overjoyed with the response. I'm glad you all are fond enought to read this after such a long time without an update.**

**This one is a bit longer than the previous chapter, but I intend to keep adding length as I go. You guys deserve long updates. **

**Special thanks to xLilim - Everyone go read their stories, they're some of my favorites. **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"So? I heard you spent some time down in the human world with Grimmjow. How was it?"

Sighing, Szayel turned from the pristine counter he had been standing in front of and crossed his arms. "Why does everyone insist on waltzing into my laboratory uninvited like I'm hosting some sort of party? Honestly, the way you people act is absolutely _shameful_ at times." Shrugging, Nnoitra leaned against a wall and smirked. Next to him, Tesla waited patiently while his master conversed with Las Noche's resident genius.

"Doesn't seem like you're that busy. Kinda looks like you're makin' breakfast." Maneuvering his thin body so the blood-stained blender was hidden behind him, Szayel cleared his throat. "Never mind that. What do you want, Nnoitra? I haven't the time for inane babbling."

"Hey," Nnoitra said crisply, "I ain't some old geezer. Baraggan's got the babbling bit down. I'm all about business." Uncrossing one of his incredibly long arms, Nnoitra scratched the side of his face. "I just wanted to know about your visit to the human world, 's'all." Rolling his eyes, Szayel slouched a bit. "I was just fixing a malfunction in the gigai I made Grimmjow. I stayed overnight to see if the corrections worked, which they _did_, of course, and then I promptly returned to Las Noches." His orange eyes narrowed as they surveyed the lanky Espada leaning against his walls. "If you're looking for gossip to hold against Grimmjow later, you're out of luck. Nothing interesting happened while I was down there." This wasn't true, of course, but he wasn't about to spill anything to Nnoitra of all people.

Looking slightly disappointed, Nnoitra stepped away from the wall, towering into his full height. "That's too bad. I was sure Grimmjow would'a attracted some sort of attention down there. Guess I over-estimated the idiot." He turned to leave, gesturing to Tesla. "Come on. We've got better things to do. People to stab, hollows to maim, you get the idea." Shaking his head, Szayel watched the Quinto leave with a mixture of relief and apprehension. Nnoitra wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he wasn't so stupid as to notice the change in the musty air of Las Noches. Something was up.

"Verona," he snapped suddenly, turning back to the counter. "Oh, wait. You're in the blender. Lumina!" He barked, and the sniveling fat fraccion hopped towards him, awaiting orders. "Bring me the readouts of reiatsu accumulation in Karakura Town," the Octava murmured, placing the top onto the piece of human machinery. "Oh, and sanitize the wall where Nnoitra was. I don't want whatever germs he's carrying floating around my workspace. Who knows where that man has been..."

* * *

_Clang!_

"Mitsu," Koyuki mumbled wearily, "Stop knocking things off the table. You're making a _mess_."

The tortoiseshell cat ignored her owner and continued to sweep her tail over the table as she walked along the polished wood. Ever since Grimmjow had stalked out of Koyuki's apartment the previous night, Mitsu had been in an extremely awnry mood. Spreading kibbles everywhere, weaving under Koyuki's feet so that she stumbled and spilled things and now knocking things off tables. Someone needed a time-out.

"Meow," Mitsu addressed her owner with an indignant air. She was upset with the silly human girl- always crying and making things gloomy. It was time for her human to live a little! Time to get over the other human who had gone one day and had never come back.

"You're annoyed with me, aren't you?" Koyuki said softly, reaching a thin hand out to stroke the feline's back. "I'm sorry. I've been moping around for the the last year, haven't I? And I keep chasing away all the nice things that are happening to me." Sighing, she laid her head on the arm of her couch, pulling her legs up off the floor. She had called into work to say that she wasn't coming in until tomorrow, claiming that she had tripped down the stairs and twisted her ankle. It wasn't a complete lie, but she still didn't like fibbing to her employers.

"If Grimmjow hadn't arrived when he did, I've no doubt Kyouya would have done horrible things to me," Koyuki whispered into the steaming cup of tea she held, remembering back to the previous night. "He saved me, and I wasn't able to even thank him properly." Closing her eyes, she breathed in the sweet steam, feeling the dampness on her cheeks and nose as it hit her face. _'These feelings, wrapping around my heart and mind...'_ She wasn't sure she'd ever be able to forget Daisuke. But what good did loving someone who was gone do her? She had seen it before, in other people and other situations. Waiting for someone who wasn't going to walk through that door anymore wasn't the kind of life Koyuki wanted for herself.

"Okay, Mitsu," she said softly, opening her eyes. She had always felt that the cat could understand her feelings, and sometimes even her words. Mitsu's green gaze stared into her mistress's. "From now on, I'm going to try and let go. It's not healthy to stay attached to someone who's gone." Mitsu purred, fluffy chest vibrating as she climbed into Koyuki's lap.

"You're still in trouble for making a mess, though."

"Mew."

* * *

"Nnoitra-sama..." Tesla ventured bravely, hands clasped behind his back. "Is it just me, or did it feel like Szayel Aporro-sama wasn't being entirely truthful with you?"

"Of-_fucking_-course he wasn't. The prick never spills something good when he thinks he's got a hold of it," Nnoitra barked, turning to face his fraccion. "There's somethin' goin' on around Grimmjow, and I'm gonna find out what it is."

Tesla frowned slightly. Nnoitra was stronger than Grimmjow, but only because he used some very underhanded techniques and had barely any regard for honor or truth in battle. Grimmjow wasn't the most honorable Espada either, but he played a lot more fairly than Nnoitra did. Unfortunately, Nnoitra was extremely cocky and refused to see it this way, so Tesla was always trying to steer his master away from an all-out brawl with the Sexta. The battle would be extremely close, especially if Grimmjow was pissed enough to play by Nnoitra's rules.

"Aizen sent Grimmjow on this mission for a reason," Nnoitra muttered darkly. "Usually it's Ulquiorra who does all these sorts of things...why'd he send Grimmjow on a fucking recon mission where he's not allowed to directly confront the ryoka and his allies? Doesn't make a whole lot of sense if ya ask me..."

Tesla agreed, though he wasn't as concerned as Nnoitra over Aizen's motives. As a lesser Arrancar, his instincts were automatically overpowered by the one deemed "strongest", in this case Aizen. However, even though he really didn't look it, Nnoitra was more advanced on the hollow evolutionary chain than Tesla was. Add that to his natural aversion to authority figures and you had one of the most skeptical Arrancar in Las Noches. Nnoitra was good at sensing when things weren't what they seemed, but it was just that he rarely took any action to get down to the right answer. Unless it could prove beneficial to him, in which case this business with Grimmjow in Karakura could.

"Keep yer ears and eyes open," Nnoitra mumbled, heaving his huge scythe-like zanpakuto over his shoulder. "And watch yer back. You can't trust anybody back there." Tesla nodded, following his master off into the white dunes.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set by the time Grimmjow reached Kurosaki Ichigo's neighborhood. He hadn't been back to his apartment since the night before, not wanting to waste another day stuck in the dismal little rooms. He had stalked around town before ultimately deciding to do what Aizen had all but forbidden him from doing._ 'This gigai hides my spiritual pressure, so the brat won't recognize me.'_ Smirking, Grimmjow slowed to a stop in front of a modest clinic bearing the name 'Kurosaki' in giant kanji. He could sense several people inside the house, one of them with a huge amount of spiritual pressure compared to the others. _'That's gotta be Kurosaki.'_ The smell of food told him that the family was probably in the midst of eating dinner, and he was just about to go closer to peek through the window when the sound of jogging footsteps caught his attention.

"G-Grimmjow-san!"

Frowning in confusion and anger, Grimmjow turned to meet Koyuki, who was jogging toward him. _'Stupid human!'_

"Grimmj-_mmph!_" Koyuki's eyes widened as a wide palm slapped over her mouth. Mumbling something unintelligible but probably rather rude, Grimmjow placed a hand on her shoulder and began to steer her away from the Kurosaki household. "Goddammit, don't go shoutin' my name out in the middle of the street," the Espada hissed as he pushed Koyuki around a corner and up against the side of a building. Keeping one hand against her mouth (much to the young woman's disdain, she kept clawing at it) he peered around the building and back down the street. Luckily, it looked like no one inside the house had heard his name.

"Mmmphaaah!" Koyuki gasped, finally pushing Grimmjow's hand away. "Your palm is huge! What were you trying to do, suffocate me?" "What're you doin' here, woman?" Grimmjow asked roughly, shoving a hand back into a pocket and rubbing the back of his head with the other. "Seems to me I made it pretty clear I don't want shit to do with ya anymore."

Koyuki winced slightly at this remark, but shook it off. Taking in a deep breath, she surprised Grimmjow by suddenly bowing at the waist, hands clenched into fists.

"Please forgive me!"

Raising a single blue brow, Grimmjow cocked his head back in confusion. "For what?"

"For being so depressed and gloomy and unappreciative!"

Sighing, Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Woman..."

"No!" Koyuki shot up, a new, determined look in her eyes. "Don't say anything! I realize I've been extremely inhospitable and rather annoying, not to mention depressed, moody, weak-"

"Woman..."

"-Gloomy, boring, immature, helpless-"

"Stop, woman..."

"-I couldn't keep my cat out of your apartment, when I made you dinner I forgot to add salt and it was kind of watery, you saved my life and I re-payed you with _Chinese_ _food_-"

"KOYUKI" Grimmjow grabbed the woman by her thin shoulders and looked at her with a sort of madness in his eyes. "For the love of god, please! Stop talking!" Pursing her lips together, Koyuki nodded. Heaving a huge sigh, Grimmjow groaned and ran a hand over his face in exhaustion. "Why're you apologizing all of a sudden? And how'd you find me?"

"Meow!"

"Mitsu," Koyuki smiled, leaning to pick up the enthralled feline. "It's like she's got a Grimmjow magnet implanted in her or something. I told her to lead me to you, but I didn't actually think she'd lead me_ straight_ to you..."

_'Fuck me,'_ Grimmjow thought to himself. _'I've got a house cat as a stalker.' _Leaning back up against the wall, Grimmjow bowed his head, avoiding Koyuki's gaze.

"I really am sorry," the woman said softly. Letting Mitsu jump to the ground, she clasped her hands behind her back and looked up at the sky. "When Daisuke died, it felt like a part of me had been taken away. At first I was completely stunned; I couldn't do anything. I got over that eventually, but it...it still hurt." Clearing her throat, she watched the pink and orange-tinged clouds hovering in the sky and continued. "I've been blessed with so many kind people in my life, and I failed their kindness by not being me. It's like I've been living behind a waterfall, all my actions and speech blurred and weakened by the water of my pain. But I've decided to it all over. Everything." She held out her hand to Grimmjow.

"My name is Ikeda Koyuki, and I would like a chance to get to know you, Grimmjow-san."

Raising his head, Grimmjow eyed the slender hand the woman offered. The look in her eyes was different; instead of a weak attempt at happiness, he glimpsed a steel resolve and the pure intent of joy. Closing his eyes, he remembered the words he had spat at Seikei not even twenty-four hours ago. 

_'"Love doesn't exist in the kind of life I live, even if I wanted it to." _

_"Do I want it to?"_

Grimmjow's much larger, yet strangely gentle hand slid into Koyuki's softer one. A soft smile appeared on the woman's face as she shook it firmly. 

_"I hope I don't regret this..."_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **_  
_


	11. Melting

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviews, favs, etc.. You guys are so kind.**

**I'm sorry it keeps taking me so long to update. I wanted to get what I could out when I have the time. **

**Here's a new chapter for you - I'm trying to keep Grimmjow in character, but as time goes on he will change just a bit. Nothing drastic, but I'm toying with emotions here, and it's a little hard playing with a rather emotionless race of characters. Hollows...damn them.**

**I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters or locations. This is a fan fiction created for amusement.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun had just lowered itself past the horizon by the time Grimmjow and Koyuki reached the little bistro she had led him to. After reconciling, she had offered to treat him to dinner. He somewhat reluctantly agreed, stomach winning over his mind. Besides, she seemed pleased, and for some reason he liked seeing her pleased.

_'Better than the sniveling mess she was in before,'_ Grimmjow thought to himself as they settled into two chairs that a waitress showed them to. The bistro was small, but already had a considerable amount of people arriving for dinner. It was situated next to the river, not too far from their apartments. The table they were at looked out over the water, lanterns from boats and buildings creating intricate dances of light across the water. The entire place had a nice, comfortable atmosphere, Grimmjow noticed as he leaned back and picked up a menu. The food looked good as well.

"Their shrimp and lobster is delicious," Koyuki said, flipping through her own menu. "My favorite is the butternut squash ravioli with ham. It's sweet and savory at the same time, and the sauce is so creamy..." She trailed off, a distant smile on her face.

"You really like western food, don't you?" Grimmjow asked. Koyuki nodded, folding up her menu. "Yeah," she replied, "Food in general has always been my thing, but western dishes are my favorite. Cooking it, preparing it, eating it, whatever. Ever since I was little I wanted to be a chef, especially one specializing in Italian food. My parents preferred traditional Japanese dishes, but I had an aunt who would make beautiful Italian dishes, and I've loved them ever since." She laughed quietly, folding her hands in her lap. "I actually went to a culinary college, but I haven't been able to land a true chef job yet. Right now, that little coffee shop is all I have," she continued, looking a little sad. "But I've perfected biscotti, which is pretty good."

Grimmjow listened to her in silence. Humans lived such short lives compared to hollow and shinigami, and yet they had such huge dreams. It was almost impossible for him to fathom the kind of dedication it took for a person to truly reach their dreams in a lifespan that very rarely reached a century. Why, he'd been a hollow for countless centuries before Koyuki was even born-the amount of time she had on Earth was like a few seconds to him.

"What about you?" Koyuki asked pleasantly, lacing her fingers together and placing them on the table. "You're living next door to me and I barely know you."

Grimmjow cleared his throat, trying to come up with a good lie. "I, uh, work in a company. It's kind of a small workforce, but it's got a lot of impact in the world." _Or it's going to, at least..._

Koyuki nodded her head, clearly buying into the fib. Grimmjow shifted, slightly uncomfortable, but before the woman could ask more questions, the waitress appeared to take their orders. Glad for the small distraction, Grimmjow pointed to his selection and sat back, content to watch as Koyuki conversed with the waitress, whom she obviously knew.

"-glad to see you're back on the bandwagon, Koyuki! This one's good looking, not like that Kyouya guy." The waitress giggled, one hand on her waist. Grimmjow raised a brow as Koyuki turned pink and shook her head.

"No, no, Sachi-chan, Grimmjow-san isn't my boyfriend! He just moved in next to me, that's all!" Koyuki corrected her friend, avoiding Grimmjow's gaze in embarrassment. 'She looks so flustered.' Grimmjow decided he liked seeing her flustered.

Sachi merely smirked, catching Grimmjow's eye and winking. "Sure, sure, Koyuki. I'll be back with your drinks in a minute. Don't let me keep you from your date, m'dears!" She turned, ponytail flipping back and forth as she waltzed back to the kitchen, giggling the whole way.

Grimmjow looked to Koyuki, who had her hands in her lap and was glaring after her friend. "Sorry about that," she said quickly once she noticed Grimmjow looking at her. "Sachi's just weird like that. She's been on my ass about dating a lot recently, so when she saw us together, she just assumed..." She trailed off once she realized she was only embarrassing herself more.

"It's okay," Grimmjow said, a little too hastily. Koyuki looked up from her lap, frowning slightly. Clearing his throat, Grimmjow scratched the back of his head.

"I mean, it's only natural. For people to assume...since we're in a restaurant together..." Koyuki finished, nodding slowly. It was quiet for a few moments as Grimmjow mentally berated himself. _'That's not what I meant...'_

The arrival of their drinks broke the silence as Sachi returned with wine and water. Pouring the blood red liquid into their respective glasses, she winked again and left for her other duties. Koyuki picked up her glass and toasted Grimmjow, taking a sip.

Grimmjow had never tried wine before, as a hollow at least. Picking up his glass, he discreetly sniffed it, frowning at the fermented fruit smell of it. Raising the glass to his lips, he took as sip, not particularly liking or disliking it. It was okay- better than tea any day.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Grimmjow-san?" Koyuki asked suddenly, tracing the rim of her glass with her finger. Grimmjow snorted into his glass, setting it down before he spilled it.

"Why?" He asked, slightly amused. Koyuki shrugged, biting her lower lip. Grimmjow decided he liked it when she did that too.

"I dunno...I mean, you're...attractive and all, and I was just wondering..." She drunk from her glass, trying not to seem too interested in an answer.

Laughing shortly, Grimmjow propped his elbow up on the arm of his chair. "Is this how you flirt or somethin'?" Koyuki jumped at the accusation, turning a darker shade of pink.

"N-no! I was just-it's just that..." She covered her eyes with her hand, shaking her head. "Sorry...I shouldn't have asked..."

Chuckling, Grimmjow downed his glass, tongue curling at the taste. "No, I don't. I'm not really the dating type."

Koyuki peeked from between her fingers. "Really?"

Grimmjow nodded. "Yeah. Don't really have the time...or resources. Where I come from, there's a definite lack of females." _And the ones who are there are liable to stab you as soon as look at you..._

Smiling softly, Koyuki dropped her hand. "I see."

Their food arrived after that, and they busied themselves with eating. Grimmjow's dish was delectable (_nothing like a good, raw gillian, though_), and Koyuki seemed to enjoy hers immensely. Once they were finished, they split the bill (Koyuki refused to let him pay), and they left.

It was nearly nine o'clock as they started their walk home, and the few visible stars were dotted throughout the sky. The weather was slightly cool, and Koyuki wrapped the thin cardigan she was wearing around her as they walked on.

Before long, they reached the apartments. Koyuki pointed out the small bathroom window she left open for Mitsu, remarking that the feline was probably hungry and slightly annoyed. Smiling, she paused at her door, turning back to Grimmjow.

"Thank you for forgiving me, Grimmjow. You've, uh, been a great help."

Frowning, Grimmjow shoved his hands in his pockets. "With what? I didn't do anything."

Koyuki shook her head. "No. You have." Walking up to him, she surprised the blue-haired Espada by kissing him lightly on the cheek where his hollow mask would have been. Stepping back, she opened her door, waving as she stepped inside and turned on the lights.

Grimmjow entered his own apartment and sat on the couch, head in his hands. The kiss had been light and airy, but even through his gigai he could feel the sensation. Shaking his head, he sighed, frustrated. _'What is she doing to me?'_

* * *

A dimension away, Aizen looked out over the sands of Hueco Mundo, a steaming mug in his hands. Behind him, a sliver of Gin's form could be seen in the light shed by the horned moon.

"Are things goin' the way you wanted, Cap'n?" Gin smirked. Unbeknownst to Grimmjow, Szayel had discreetly dispatched several bugs and cameras in and around his apartment, and the two men had been monitoring the entire scene that had just played out.

"Extremely so," Aizen replied, sipping from his mug. "Soon, I'm sure, all the cogs will be in place and we will be able to proceed as I had planned."

Gin's smile faltered slightly. Aizen had only just revealed his plan to him, and while it was necessary, Gin couldn't help but feel a small twinge of regret for Grimmjow. _'Poor guy. He has no idea what's in store...'_

* * *

**Sorry it's kind of short. Things will be this way for a while longer. **

**Thanks for reading!_  
_**


End file.
